


Closing Shop

by soupa_sa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Hospitals, One Shot, no beta we going out like Daichi, yachi is a usless lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupa_sa/pseuds/soupa_sa
Summary: Yachi and Kiyoko are closing up for their job when the night takes a turn.“Kiyoko-san are you alright!” Yachi said, stunned at what had just happened. It was as if a hero had come to her rescue.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Kudos: 12





	Closing Shop

Yachi watched the minutes tick by on the clock above the door. Only another half hour before her shift ended at the coffee shop and she was spending it with her favorite coworker. That meant it should be smooth sailing from there. The sun began to set over the skyline and Yachi began to close up.

“I’ve cleaned up the back for the day.” her coworker mentioned, “Do you need any help with the front?”

“Oh um no, thank you Kiyoko-san.” Yachi stuttered out. Since she had only begun this job a few weeks ago Kiyoko had made sure to help her get into the swing of things. They had several shifts together, during which Yachi was always extremely flustered.  _ At least nobody will be paying any attention to you with how pretty she is. _

“Okay, if you could take the trash out I’ll finish up inside.” Kiyoko suggested.

“No problem!” Yachi went to work dragging the trash out to the dumpster in the alleyway next to the coffee shop. 

The sun had already set by now and yachi could barely make out where the dumpster was. As she shuffled into the pitch black alley way, she heard something scuffle and hiss about. Yachi stopped, frozen in her tracks. She took a step back from whatever was causing the noises. She could make out two glowing lights, reflecting the streetlamps.

Kiyoko walked out of the cafe, locking the door behind her. “Yachi-san! I have your bag here.”

“Be careful there’s something hissing over here.” she quietly called over to Kiyoko.

Opening up her phone's camera, Kiyoko revealed the perpetrator to be a raccoon that was sputtering saliva over it’s chin as it hissed at the light being shined in its face. Yachi froze in fear, but Kiyoko came running over to help. Using her bag as a shield, Kiyoko tried to scare it off to no avail.

“Uh, be careful Kiyoko-san,” Yachi murmured worriedly.

Kiyoko shuffled forward and the racoon leaped at her! She used her bag to smack it off and kicked it a meter away. The raccoon hissed and scurried away.

“Kiyoko-san are you alright!” Yachi said, stunned at what had just happened. It was as if a hero had come to her rescue.

“Yeah I think I’m fine Ya-”

“It bit your leg!” Yachi exclaimed, cutting her off. “Oh no! What if it was rabid? We need to get you to the hospital! What if- no you’ll be fine.” Yachi began to hyperventilate, “neither of us have a car!”

“It’s fine Yachi-san, I’ll call a car service. You can go home, I don;t want you to be late.”

“No it’s fine I’ll call it, you just got bit by a possibly rabid racoon!” Yachi called up a car, her phone shaking in her hand.

After what seemed like an eternity in the backseat of the car they got to the hospital. By now the adrenaline had worn off, at least for Kiyoko, and the pain kicked in as she began to limp a little as they walked up the stairs.

“We need a Doctor right now my friend has been bitten by a probably rabid raccoon!” Yachi blurted out at the receptionist.

He handed them a clipboard to fill out, “Fill out your insurance and go sit over there.” he said barely glancing at them.

“I don’t think you understand! She could be in serious danger.” Yachi tried not to worry Kiyoko even though she seemed more spooked than anybody there.

“Ma'am I need you to calm down and go wait in the reception area, maybe some water would help.” the receptionist’s monotone voice responded, still staring at his computer screen.

Yachi helped Kiyoko over to the waiting area where she filled out the clipboard, and got a drink of water. 

After what had to have been an hour of waiting, the receptionist called them into room 3. Walking down the hall with Kiyoko, she finally felt her nerves start to calm.

“Hello,” the doctor paused to look at the clipboard.”kiyoko-san. Possible rabies huh?” With that the Doctor went to work cutting off her stockings around the cut and cleaning it up. “So you have two options. You could wait for us to try and catch the racoon and test it, or we can test you here right now.”

Kiyoko paused to think for a second before responding “I doubt they’ll find it so I’ll just have the test right now.”

The Doctor left the room to retrieve the testing material.

“Thank you for taking me to the hospital! You really didn’t have to Yachi-san.”

“Of course Kiyoko-san you saved me in the alley!” Yachi said, spreading a small smile across Kiyoko’s face.

“Well let me buy you a coffee tomorrow to thank you.”

“Will you be able to come to work? Don’t you think you should take the day off.”

Kiyoko giggled “You make it sound like I was attacked by a dog! I’ll be fine.”

“Well I should be the one buying you a coffee since I would’ve been a goner without you.” Yachi chuckled nervously.

The Doctor came back into the room and prepared the wound for a test.

“Will you hold my hand while I get the test?” Kiyoko laughed. Yachi grabbed her hand as she got the test.

“You must’ve squeezed my hand harder than I squeezed yours Yachi-san.” Kiyoko laughed.

“Oh I’m so sorry-”yachi started.

“Don’t worry about it.” Kiyoko smiled at her.

“Well I’m giving you a prescription for antibiotics now, and depending on the test results you may have to come in for rabies shots.” The Doctor continued to explain when and how to take the antibiotics and how to get them. Yachi realized she hadn't stopped holding Kiyoko’s hand, but decided to leave it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic so I'm sorry if it's not the best. Please let me know any ways it could be better.  
> Fuck just realized I stayed up later than I wanted to doing this lol. Happy 2021 good luck!


End file.
